The Life and Times of a Sirius Black Fangirl
by i.am.a.freckle
Summary: sirius/oc fic. rated m just in case. eden gray, perpetually klutzy and forever blushing, is madly in love with sirius black. he doesn't know she exists. janine peters wants to start a fanclub and she has one girl in mind for her vice-president.


_**The Life and Times of a Sirius Black Fangirl**_

_**Chapter One - He's Mighty Gorgeous…**_

_Sigh. _If I could choose to have any guy in the world absolutely adore me it would definitely be Sirius Black. For one thing, he's gorgeous with his chiselled body, his adorable floppy black hair, those regal cheekbones, his broody but mischievous grey eyes, and that cute little dimple that appears in his left cheek when he smiles or laughs that cute dog-like bark of his. For another thing because he's just so _funny_. He's always making jokes or pranking someone and, although sometimes they can go a little too far, they are hilarious. Not that I usually get my kicks out of watching people being publicly humiliated in front of hundreds of teenagers. I do, however get kicks out of watching _Sirius_ publicly humiliate people in front of hundreds of teenagers. He goes about it in such a cute way that I can't help it.

My best friend, Lily Evans, thinks I'm crazy. But she only thinks so because Sirius is best friends with James Potter - Lily's stalker. Also because their main victim happens to be Severus Snape, whom Lily has known for ages and is close friends with. Personally, I don't know how she can stand the guy - he's downright scary and he gives me the creeps. But Lily is a bit of an odd girl herself - she's mighty gorgeous and one of the smartest in our grade, but she's on a constant power trip. She has authority issues, though not the usual kind. Instead of hating authority she is obsessed with it. She's always in charge, not that that is necessarily a bad thing, just mighty annoying when it comes to being her best friend. I'm always telling Lily to shove things up her arse. She knows I'm joking, but it's great to see her reaction. Priceless every time.

So, this Hufflepuff girl in my grade, Janine Peters came up to me the other day and started whispering crazily about this Sirius Black fanclub thing she's founding. She asked me to be vice-president. I didn't really know what to think. I really, really love the guy, but if anyone found out about it I would most likely be on stalking charges and that really wouldn't look good on my resume. I don't think I'm a stalker. Just madly in love with a guy that would never look at me in the same way. Or look at me, for that matter. I'm not even sure he knows my name. Whenever I have the courage to squeak out a couple of words to him, he always pauses and looks at me like 'do I know you?' and calls me Violet 'cause of my eyes. Not that I mind. At least he has a nickname for me. That's more than Janine Peters can say because every time he sees _her_ he runs for it. I don't think he knows her name either, but he knows that she's creepily in love with him. At least my love for him isn't creepy. I only have a couple of random photos of him hidden under my pillow. Janine's got a whole scrapbook of photos she's taken while leaning out of bushes or climbing vines.

"Hey, Eden are you actually listening to me?"

Breaking out of my dazed reverie, I look away from Sirius who's sitting halfway down the Gryffindor table, and turn my attention to Lily. Today Sirius was wearing black jeans and a light blue sweater that totally made his eyes look darker. I blink a couple of times, waiting for Lily to continue. She waits a couple of seconds and then sighs.

"You weren't listening," she points out, mighty irritated at me. I may have not been listening but I knew that she was ranting on about how immature James Potter was. It's one of Lily's favourite subjects to rant about when she's feeling all high and mighty. Lily sniffs, all superior, and continues to eat her fruit salad.

I roll my eyes at her. "Stop being a snob, Lils. It makes your face look fat," I snap, popping grapes into my mouth one after the other in quick succession. Lily wrinkles her nose.

"Gee, that's mature," Lily says disgustedly.

"Shove it up your arse, Lily-darling," I quip. Lily grumbles and continues to eat her salad. After a while of silence, my gaze wanders back down the table to where Sirius and his friends are sitting. Sirius and his friends call themselves the 'Marauders'. The Marauders include Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. At the moment, Sirius was grinning widely and the scruffy-haired, bespectacled James Potter and the chubby watery-blue eyed Peter Pettigrew were laughing maniacally at something he had said. The amber-eyed, tired-looking Remus Lupin was shaking his head from side to side, tired of his friends' antics.

"Eden!"

My gaze snaps back to Lily. She had tired of sulking and was trying to involve me in a conversation. I smile innocently at her as she looks over to where I had been staring. She rolls her eyes.

"God, Eden, he's not that great," Lily says disapprovingly. I sigh heavily.

"_You _don't think so. But you are blinded due to the fact that he is best friends with James. _I_ think he's mighty gorgeous."

"Yes, he is quite attractive, but he's also arrogant, pig-headed and _mighty_ annoying," Lily replies.

"Quite attractive?" I demand, ignoring the other three adjectives she provided to describe Sirius. "Only _quite _attractive? Lily, you really are blind! The guy is a God! He's like... like... Adonis in human form." I sigh in a love-struck girly manner as my gaze lingers on his lips for a fraction of a second longer than what could be considered looking. Subconsciously, I lick my lips. Yummy.

"Yes, he's very much like Adonis, only less blonde," Lily says. Then she cracks a smile, grabs my wrist and yanks me out of the seat. She pulls me out of the Great Hall and leads me outside to sit beside the lake.

"But... but, you're taking me from my love!" I cry in protest as the double doors to the Great Hall slam behind us.

"When he's within view I can't get an intelligent word from you," Lily insists. I pout and slouch my shoulders.

"But he's so yummy to look at," I say back. Lily chuckles as we reach the lake. She removes her shoes and socks and submerges her feet in the icy cold water of the lake. I snap out of my mood and follow her lead.

"Okay, so maybe Black is gorgeous, but I still think he's too arrogant for his own good. His ego is bigger than the... than the..." Lily gestures around wildly, trying to think of something to compare his ego to. Her eyes clap onto the body of water before as and she exclaims, "the very lake in which we dip our feet!" I laugh at her.

"How dare you?" says a cold voice from behind us. Lily and me both whip around at exactly the same time to see Janine Peters standing there, a notebook and a pen in her hands, her mouth hanging wide and her muddy brown eyes glaring at Lily. She was surrounded by a few other girls, only two of which I knew by name. A fellow Gryffindor, Lana Page and a Ravenclaw girl, Yvonne Yates.

Lana rolls her eyes and slides into place next to me, removing her shoes and socks and dipping her feet into the water as well. The small Yvonne bites her lips nervously before sitting behind us and pulling out a heavy-looking tome. The other three girls are all Hufflepuffs. I've seen two of them before in classes and around the halls but I can't remember their names. The third one I have never seen in my life.

The dirty blonde next to Janine is wearing an identical look of astonishment, her upturned nose scrunching up unattractively. The reddish-brown haired girl to Janine's other side is whistling to herself, plaiting grass blades together into a sort of bracelet. The last girl has a gorgeous curtain of white-blonde hair that has been allowed to hang free. She has an elegant look about her in the way that she kept her shoulders perfectly straight. She has perfect flawless porcelain skin and clear ice-like blue eyes. The girl looks extremely bored and uninterested.

"What did I hear you say about Sirius?" Janine demands, finally snapping out of the shock.

"That his ego was bigger than the Lake...?" Lily replies cautiously. Janine turns to me.

"Are you not hearing this, Eden?" Janine appeals to me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm used to it," I reply. Janine and the girl with the upturned nose huff and puff for a while before sitting behind us, next to Yvonne. The girl plaiting the grass blades sits absentmindedly on Yvonne's other side and continues her activity. The perfect girl with the white-blonde hair sits daintily upon the grass as though it's a throne and stares with a bored expression out at the lake. Who is this mystery girl? I know that I've seen the other two throughout the castle but this girl I'm sure I've never seen before.

Obviously, neither has Lily because she turns to the girl and says, "I don't think I've ever seen you before. I'm Lily Evans." Lily holds her hand out for the girl to shake.

The perfect girl takes Lily's hand and smiles kindly at her. "Renee Llewellyn," she replies in a voice that sounds like the chiming of bells. I can't help but feel a little jealousy towards this perfect Renee Llewellyn girl. She looks like the kind of girl that gets everything she wants. She also looks like the kind of perfect girl that a perfect guy like Sirius would go for. I don't offer my hand for her, instead I smile tightly.

"Hi, I'm Eden Gray."

"Hi, Eden," Renee says. When she talks she doesn't look bored anymore. Her face awakens and animates. I can tell that she likes talking to people. Janine glares at our little exchange before waving around her notebook.

"We have business to attend to, ladies!" Janine cries, now waving her book around so wildly that she collects the dirty-blonde girl in the side of the face. "We are here for the first meeting of the Official Sirius Black Fanclub. First we shall go around the group and introduce ourselves. I'll start. Hi, I'm Janine Peters and I am the President."

"Petra Cooke," says the dirty-blonde, swinging said hair over her shoulder clumsily and whipping Janine in the face. My stomach drops and my cheeks blush. This must look so pathetic to Lily and Renee. Mighty embarrassing.

"Hang on a second. What?" I interrupt just as Yvonne is about to introduce herself. Janine huffs and puffs again.

"Eden, you just interrupted Yvonne. Say sorry," says Janine, gesturing to Yvonne.

"Sorry Yvonne," I say absentmindedly. "I never agreed to join any Fanclub, Janine! This is crazy!"

"Eden," Janine says acting superior like Lily. "I told you about this the other day. You said you would join."

"I never said such a thing!" I exclaim desperately. We're sixteen-year-old girls - we shouldn't be sitting around a lake joining a club that encourages stalkerish behaviour. If we do, we'll all end up as offenders in jail for being so obsessed over someone that we murdered his girlfriend or something. By the look on Janine's face, I'm pretty sure she's already there.

"Just introduce yourself," Janine sighs. I glare at her.

"Eden Gray and I am in no such Fanclub," I say icily, still glaring straight at Janine. Lily nudges me.

"Lily Evans and _I _do not even like Sirius Black, let alone be madly in love with him," Lily says, holding her hands out in front of her in a gesture of surrender.

"Lily, Eden, just get involved with something for once in your lives!" Janine exclaims exasperatedly. I groan. Lily's going to blow chunks.

"Excuse you!" Lily cries, mighty indignant. "I am a Prefect, I am a senior member of the Gobstones Club and the Runes Club. What extra-curricular activities are you involved in Janine?"

Janine just rolls her eyes. She is going to be in mighty trouble. However, much to my surprise, Lily just rolls her eyes back and turns to the new girl, Renee. She smiles kindly at her and starts talking about how much Renee will love Hogwarts. I flip my wavy black hair over my shoulder and turn back to the lake. All this embarrassment has made me antisocial.

"Hey, Eden!" Janine calls.

"Go away, Janine," I reply sulkily. Janine sighs loudly and irately and mutters something about the 'antisocial one of the group'. I didn't even know that we _were_ a group. I knew that Janine, Lana and Yvonne were a group but I didn't know that Lily and me factored into that. I sure hope we don't. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone leaves me alone to sulk and look across the lake to where the Marauders are sitting under a tree. I can see Sirius standing up, gesturing wildly and the others laughing maniacally as though he's telling them a mighty funny story. How I wish I was over there with them.

It's only when the bell rings that someone talks to me again. Lily tells me to get off my lazy arse and walk with her to our Charms lesson. I groan and hoist myself onto my feet and follow Lily up the lawn towards the castle. We reach the doors and head off to the Charms room until I notice that the perfect, porcelain-skinned Renee is walking with us.

"What is she doing here?" I ask bluntly and rudely. I don't mean it like that, I swear! Renee looks affronted and Lily scoffs. "Sorry," I apologise, "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Yeah, don't worry Renee, Eden is always bitchy after her staring sessions," Lily quips, a sly smile on her face.

"Lily! Ixnay on the taring essionsay!" I exclaim under my breath as I look up at Lily and Renee who both tower over my short frame. They both look like models. Lily and Renee laugh as though I've just told them some mighty funny joke, which just makes me more irritable. We file into class and I'm about to sit next to Lily like I always do, except Lily looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Eden, I promised Renee I'd sit with her, considering it's her first day and all," Lily says. I huff and puff and stand there with my mouth wide for a while until Renee slips into _my _seat and smiles up at me all angelic-like. I pout and turn around to find another seat, preferably as far away from Renee the golden-haired goddess. My mouth drops when I discover the only spare seat. Next to Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Yeah, I'm totally chilled as I make my way smoothly and seductively over to Sirius' desk and place my books on the spare seat next to it.

Who am I kidding?

Okay, I'm totally hyperventilating and I trip over two desks. I accidentally slam my books down on the desk which makes me look mighty psycho. But he doesn't even look up. He's inspecting his nails, which sounds mighty gay, but in actual fact is a mighty turn-on. Breathe, Eden, breathe. Breathe, breathe, breathe. In, out, in, out. I stutter a bit before saying,

"Hi, can I, uh, like, sit... here?"

He finally looks up, but it doesn't seem to register in his mind what I'm asking. He looks at me as though he knows me from somewhere, but doesn't know where. His eyes flicker from my unfamiliar bright violet eyes to the Gryffindor emblem on my chest.

"Yeah... sure..." he replies with a quirk of his eyebrow. I smile embarrassedly and plop down into the seat. I avert my eyes to my books and focus on opening my Charms textbook. His scent is mighty overpowering, but in that sexy irresistible way. I don't even know what it is, but when I get back to my dorm tonight I plan on ordering as many different guys' cologne as I can in order to find out what it is. I'm sitting in my seat with my eyes closed now, muttering to myself to breathe in and out. In and out. Calm, calm as the sea. But the image in my mind is of a storm and it doesn't work very well. I open my eyes and look over at him to see that he is staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I feel my cheeks blush and I look away quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asks carefully.

"Oh, yeah..." I say, failing in my attempt to sound blasé about the whole thing, "It's just... Charms really... freaks me... out..." my sentence just hangs there in the silence sounding lamer than I thought it would. He whistles out slowly and turns to face the front. I face the front as well and a couple of seconds pass by before I realise that he is discreetly trying to move his chair as far away from me as possible without me realising. That makes me feel great. After a few seconds of silence, Sirius turns back to me.

"Have we met before? I noticed the Gryffindor emblem on your robes but I don't recognise you. You must be a fifth grader taking advanced classes, eh?" he says with a kind smile. He's probably trying to be nice to the crazy 'fifth grader'. I blush.

"Um, actually, I'm in your grade. We've been taking the same classes for the past five years...?" my sentence trails off and Sirius looks at me confused. I avert my eyes again, mighty mortified.

"Okay, class, settle down." I don't even bother trying to spot the tiny Professor Flitwick. Instead I attempt to twirl my black-feathered quill around in my fingers. I drop it and have to duck down under the desk to retrieve it. Meanwhile, Flitwick calls the role. When he calls my name, Sirius happens to send his fellow Marauders, James and Remus a cheeky grin which makes my stomach flip-flop which results in me squeaking out a "over here!" which makes everyone turn and stare at me, including Sirius and his friends. Please, let me die now.

After role call Flitwick delivers the orders that I should be poisoned to ensure a very slow death. Not really. What he actually says is, "The seats you are sitting in now are the ones you will remain in for the rest of the year." I hear Sirius groan from beside me and I can't help but feel a little hurt. I send him a hurt look but am distracted by the absolute perfect-ness that is his face and I miss the task. Whatever it is, Sirius doesn't like the sound of it: his brow furrows and the corners of his mouth turn down. I can feel a goofy smile drifting onto my face. Suddenly, he's staring back at me, although he looks quite alarmed.

"You ready to start?" he asks.

"What?" I say intelligently.

"The task. Come on," he answers, picking up his books and motioning that I should do the same.

"Oh, that. Yeah sure, let's go," I reply. I pick up my books and my bag and follow him out the doors. I totally know what the task is, yeah.

Who am I kidding? I have no effing clue!

Yeah, so the task? Research the bubble-head charm and write a five-page essay on the history, uses and complications of the bubble-head charm. I look like a right idiot when Sirius starts looking for books and I stand there gaping. I have to lean over and look at his notes. And then he catches me. Looking at his notes. And he obviously thinks I was cheating or something cause he snatches them up and glares at me. Gee, protective over work much? I smile sheepishly at him and ask what the task is. He stare at me crazily and tells me like I'm an idiot. And then we research.

When the bell goes I stuff all my books and parchment and quill into my bag, stutter a goodbye to Sirius and race out of the Library, my cheeks aflame. I run into Lily and Renee outside already walking towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom laughing about something that happened during their researching. I call out to Lily but she keeps walking. I have to jog to catch up and when I do I grab her elbow. She whips around to see who stopped her.

"Hey," she says when she realises it's just me. I huff at her.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" I ask grumpily.

"Oh, sorry, Eden. That was my fault. I asked Lily where the Defence classroom was and we got caught up talking about the Charms assignment," Renee jumps in. I frown at her and Lily and continue walking. I can feel them exchange a look behind my back before they start following me.

"So, Eden, you got paired with Sirius Black, eh?" Lily asks suggestively. I feel my cheeks blush and am mighty grateful that they're behind me and can't see my face.

"And? So what?" I snap back.

"Well, you've got a crush on him don't you?" Renee asks, a grin in her voice. As though I could never hope to be with someone like Sirius and she's just so perfect.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Sirius Black!" I snap loudly just as he and the rest of the Marauders pass us by. I stop, mighty mortified, as Sirius sends me a weird look and his friends start laughing. After they pass, I turn to face Lily and Renee. "Thanks guys."

"Eden, we're so sorry," Lily says, but she's giggling. I narrow my eyes at her before turning back around and storming off to Defence. "Aw, come on, Eden!" I ignore Lily as I stomp through the corridors.

When I arrive at Defence, I slam my bag on a table in the back of the room and pull out all my books. I then place my bag on the seat next to me so that no one sits next to me, open my Defence textbook and start reading. After a couple of minutes, a shadow falls over the book and then Lily's talking to me.

"Look, I'm sorry Eden! We didn't mean for that to happen. It was pure bad lack. Coincidence," she says. "How about I sit next to you this lesson?"

"Why don't you sit with your new friend? I'm not much up for company right now," I snap back. Lily sighs and then she's gone. I roll my eyes and groan.

Throughout the whole lesson, I have to endure the laughing in the opposite corner of the room. I catch a few of the words spoken, including 'Freak-Girl' and 'crush' and lots of pointing. Sirius is cranky. He sends me a glare before facing the front, folding his arms across his chest and sinking down in his chair.

Lily and Renee turn and look at me a couple of times, but I ignore them too, too mad to make Lily feel better.

__________________________________

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading (if you managed to make it down this far :P). So this is my little experiment and I'm not sure if it's been done before. After reading so many Sirius/OC fics that were based around a character that hates Sirius and scorns all those 'fan girls', I wanted to write one from the point of one of these crazily-obsessed girls. However, in the course of writing it, Eden turned out to be a kinda normal girl with a crush (and some slightly stalkerish tendancies). I couldn't bring myself to make her annoying, even if her habit of saying 'mighty' very second word annoys the piss out of me! XD. **

**So tell me what you think or, as they say, R&R!! I love feedback, even flames because it means that someone has had the patience to read something I've written. Although, might I point out, that isn't an invitation to give me flames because that would me mighty mean! :P. And yes, I'm just as annoying as our beloved Eden. :S. **

**~mck**


End file.
